


Over-Easy

by SugarLeaf



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, NSFW, Oneshot, Role Reversal, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLeaf/pseuds/SugarLeaf
Summary: The mornings after are always a bit awkward. Just once, Takano would love if Onodera stayed for breakfast… or some morning sex.





	Over-Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve written in a WHILE so I hope it’s alright! This was written based off the prompt Role Reversal for TakaRitsu week, and I couldn’t resist. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is one of my guilty pleasures, and I have never actually written anything for them before, so I hope I wrote them both well! Getting into Takano’s head was interesting.

   Waking up next to the sleeping face of the person you love feels like something that could only happen in a shoujo manga… but here I am; Onodera besides me, snoring softly with his lips slightly parted. Feint hickies scattered about across his collar bones, body ever so close to my own. I wanted to touch him, hold him closely. Prove to myself that this and each of out encounters weren’t just some sort of fever dream, but I refrained. I know how he is when he wakes up by now.

   God, I don’t want to get up… Moments like these are too few and far between. I don’t want to leave his side if I can avoid it. If only he would stop being so stubborn and just pick… Honestly, Ritsu. Do you really hate me as much as you say? Could you of all people sleep with someone you didn’t like as often as you do? I really can’t read you anymore.

Onodera beings to whine and turn, as he does often before waking up. Here we go again… Is it so much to ask for a lovey-dovey, ‘ _Good morning, Takano-san~’_ … Oh, who am I kidding. I pull off the sheets from my side and start to get out of bed. It’s time for breakfast anyway.

    “Mmm, Takano…?” A hand gently touches my arm.

    “I’m going to make breakfast,” I said, “Want any?” Fully expecting the usual rejection in 3… 2…

    “Mm. Okay.” Onodera stretched and began to put on his boxers. “What are you making?”

    “Uh. Ham? Maybe some eggs?” My heart throbbed. Am I dreaming? “How do you like yours made?”

    “Sunny-side up, please,” he replied. “Oh, can I help with anything? Should I make coffee?”

    “...I _must_ be dreaming...” I muttered as I made my way into the kitchen. “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!” Onodera snapped as he followed me.

    “Ah, well it’s just that you always seem to be in a hurry to leave in the mornings, so I figured...”

    “You offered breakfast, do you _want_ me to leave?” he pouted.

     “No, I-” I can’t believe this guy… Do you want to stay or what? Just be clear! “I’d like you to stay.”

    “-’s embarrassing,” he mumbled as I began to crack an egg. “What’s embarrassing?” I pressed. Sometimes he’s a lot more honest when I push him a bit, but I always run the risk of him running out on me when I do; it’s like playing with a double edged sword. Onodera’s face turned red, and he shyed away towards the coffee maker. I could barely hear him say it, but I made out something along the lines of “after sex… waking up next to you is...” then loudly, “Ah, never mind!!”

    He began fully focusing his attention to making coffee. “Do you like anything in your coffee, Takano-san?” I couldn’t help but laugh at how cute Onodera is, and how happy those little words made me.

    “What? What’s so funny?” he sounded defensive as usual, but a small grin could be found in his face. Simply adorable… I decided to be honest.

    “You’re cute, Ritsu. I love you.” His face flushed. Ah- I may have pushed too far.

    “Tha- I- That doesn’t make me happy! Stop talking and make breakfast!”

    “Yes, yes… Oh, and I take my coffee black.”

    With the ham sliced and put on the stove, I decided to get some bread and the eggs from the fridge. “Would you like some toast too?” I asked, turning for it.

    “Ah, I can get it!” Our hands touched at the door, and Onodera quickly moved his away with a small gasp. “S-sorry, I-” His eyes locked with mine. I could practically see all the sparkles and bubbles floating around him at this time…

    Dammit, I really am too absorbed in my work, huh. But still, I don’t pass up moments like this. I lean in closer to his face; Ritsu quickly shuts his eyes, but puckers his lips, as if he could feel the atmosphere of the moment as well. God, I want to tease him a bit… He’s too damn precious! My lips press into his cheek.

   You could practically fry an egg with the amount of heat his cheeks radiated after that move. I grabbed the bread and closed the fridge door, leaving him there to short circuit.

   “Gee, Onodera, if you wanted a kiss so badly, you could always ask for one or do it yourself. You know I’m always accepting them.” I began to hum as I put the bread in the toaster. “So, one piece for you or-”

    In one swift movement, Onodera silently turned me around, pulled my head to meet his, and smashed our lips together. At first, it hurt, but I didn’t care at all. It took less than a second to process what was going on, and that’s all I needed to reciprocate. I haphazardly placed whatever I was holding on the table and leaned into the kiss, grazing my tongue against the bottom of Onodera’s lips. He parted them and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I grabbed at his hips and embraced him.

    “Can we- move to the bed?” I asked between breaths. Ritsu briefly broke the kiss and nodded.

   Days like today truly feel like dreams. I don’t know what is really going on in his head at times like this, but I am ever so grateful for them. Onodera palms my back desperately as I kiss and suck around the nape of his neck. With every deep breath of his, his body presses closer to mine. He must be able to feel my boner as he’s sitting on me, because he starts to grind his hips ever so slightly and-

   Holy shit.

   How is he… Is there a reason he’s like this today?? Nothing comes to mind, no holidays or the like. “Onodera...” I fall back onto the bed, leading him on top of me. “Do you want to try…?”

   “Huh? Try what?” This is risky, but maybe…

    “Want to try what I do to you?” Vague, sure. But maybe this is a better way to ask him for things.

    He looked away from me with a puzzled look. “You mean pester me…?” Do I seriously bug you that much? Read the mood, you bastard! I lightly grazed my fingertips down his torso. “Eep! Oh! You mean...”

    “You really can’t read the mood of this situation, can you?” I cracked a smile.

    “Well look who’s talking!! And of course I can, I can totally-!”

    “It’s up to you,” I chuckled, running a hand through his bed-head. “That is, if you think you can handle it~.”

    “Of course I can!” he sputtered with questionable amounts of confidence. “I’ll show you!”

     “Don’t push yourself,” I teased. “Should I prep myself for you?” Onodera hesitated. “I… I should be, um… able to figure that out.” He began to kiss down my torso, his movements were light, and he didn’t really focus on any one spot in particular.

    “Do you want me to guide you at all…?” I ran my fingers through his hair once more.

    “I can figure this out myself!!” He continued to kiss around my abdomen. He is a fast learner, maybe I should trust him on this a bit more?

    Shivers ran down my leg once he licked near my hips. My breathing must’ve hitched too, cuz I could feel Ritsu’s lips curve into a smile. “There? Did that… did that feel good?”

    “Yeah,” I breathed. He continued to focus lapping and sucking on that particular spot long enough to make a mark. He moved up once more and began to toy with my nipples. I could tell by the look on his face that he saw this as payback, but…

    “Sorry to uh, ruin this for you, but my nipples aren’t sensitive like yours.”

    “ ’s that so…?” He continued sucking on one of them, toying the other in between his fingers. It didn’t feel like anything in particular, but it was nice to see him working so hard. He grumbled something then moved up to my neck, beginning to kiss there instead. My toes curled from the sensation. I gasped once I felt Ritsu’s hand begin to palm my dick through my underwear. We _need_ to do this more often~.

    “Ah~ Does this feel good, Takano-san?” Onodera sounded a bit unsure of himself.

    I pressed his hand harder onto my hardening member. “Can’t you feel how hard I am? It feels _so_ good, Ritsu.” His lips embraced mine once more as he reached his hands down my pants and pulled my dick our, stroking it firmly with good pace. I grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to me.

    “Lube’s in the drawer over there,” I made out. Ritsu broke the kiss and went to fetch it. I sat up to catch my breath and finally slip my boxers completely off. “Do you want me to suck you off?” I asked. I could see the blush in his face redden.

    “I er… actually wanted to...” His voice trailed off. _Was this seriously happening?_ God, I could _die_ right now, I’m so happy. Do you know how elated I am, Ritsu? Do you know how much you mean to me?

    Onodera came back to the edge of the bed where I was sitting and knelt right below me, lube and a condom in hand. With the lube spread in his hands, he began to rub my dick once more, working it slowly with a comfortable firmness to it. “Ritsu, that feels really good...” I tucked some of his hair behind his ear. He wouldn’t meet my eyes as he took the tip of my cock in his mouth, continuing to stroke me and-

    My hips bucked as I felt cold lube being rubbed against my hole. I spread my legs further, allowing him full access to whatever he wanted. I hadn’t really prepped much at all, but hopefully Onodera knew what he was doing to some extent. His mouth moved further down my shaft, bobbing up and down as he gently circled my entrance with his other hand’s fingers. I breathed his name between gasps as I stroked and grabbed at his hair, trying to muster some kind of grip on reality, that this was really happening.

    Onodera moved his tongue down my shaft and towards my hole, lapping at the entrance with vigor and greed. I couldn’t help but grunt as he worked his tongue in me to stretch me slightly. He spent some time rimming me and applying more lube to the area. Guess he does pay attention to what I do to him after all. My hips shiver as he enters one finger in slowly, working his way inside me, deeper and deeper. I gasp his name as he moves it in and out of me, then taking it out, applying more lube, and inserting two… I try to relax best I can as he pushes inside me once more.

    “Does this feel ok, Takano?” he stutters. Even when I am the one in the more vunerable position, he’s still as shy as ever.

   “Yes,” I groan, “Push it in deeper,”

    “Deeper?” He squeaks, his blush intensifying. My heart flutters. God, how is he so damn cute?! He carefully pushes his fingers in and out, eventually getting knuckles-deep. He cranes his fingertips up ever so slightly and-

    A moan escapes my breath as my hips jerk up. “The-there!!” I’m gasping for air as Onodera continues to work at that spot, softly pressing against it.

    “Here?” I let out another moan as Ritsu cracks a somewhat cocky smile.

    “God, yes~” My cock twitches as pre glosses my tip. Onodera takes his free hand and begins stroking my dick again, smearing the fluid around and then bringing it to his mouth to lick it in between his fingertips.

_Fuck._

   As he picks up speed, he adds a third finger. At this point, I am practically gasping in pleasure, turning away from looking at his face as I clasp my hands around my mouth to silence myself. I can’t believe how shy I feel suddenly… I guess it has been a long time since someone else fucked me. Suddenly, his fingers leave me and I feel empty.

    “Turn over,” I hear, among the unzipping of pants. I oblige and spread my cheeks for him, allowing for ease of access. I hear the tear of a condom wrapper and shortly after, there’s a cool feeling between my ass cheeks, rubbing against my hole. “Ready?” I pushed into his cock. Yes.

    Without any hesitation, Ritsu gently guided himself into me, the pressure causing my hips to ignite with an internal heat. “Is this ok, Takano-san?” He huffed as he teased my entrance with the tip of his cock, slightly moving it in and out.

    “Yeah, you can… you can do more. Go deeper,” I exhaled deeply, trying to relax myself more. I wanted more of him inside me. Ritsu obliged, pushing into me slowly while holing onto my hips ever so gently. God, it’s been too long since I’ve felt this vulnerable with anyone, let alone someone I treasured so deeply. My face burned as my breathing became heavier with each movement.

   “Ritsu… you can move more, it’s fine.” The tips of his fingers ghosted around my hips, caressing the muscles firmly as he pushed inside me deeper. Shivers shot up my spine, engulfing my body as I let out a rather breathy moan. I could practically hear a smile on Ritsu’s face as he cooed, “There?” and continued to thrust into my body. I clawed at the covers in a sad attempt to muffle my breathing. It has been so long since I’ve been in this position that I’ve forgotten how good it can feel. I press my ass back into each of his thrusts.

    We continue like this for a while, my hard cock leaking as it bobs in rhythm to our movements. At this point, I can barely take the lack of stimulation on my cock; I needed to cum. “Hey, do this too, Ritsu,” I guide one of this hands from my hips to my cock as he begins to stroke it for me. I’m practically grinding into his hand as he takes me from behind; picking up his pace, his dick practically twitches in me as he pants out my name.

    “Ritsu! I’m so close- please-!!” I inhale sharply- only to catch a whiff of something…burning?

    “Takano, I-!!” Immediately, a blaring siren from across the hall echos throughout the walls. Ritsu jumps in shock, startled from the noise, and pulls completely out of me. “Is that a fire drill? Takano sa-?” What the actual fuck could this-- OH SHIT THE HAM!!

    “Shit!! I forgot to turn off the stove!” I attempt to stumble out of the bed, aching from the sudden interruption from our sex.

    “Idiot!!” Ritsu yells, as he shuffles out of bed, throws a pair of boxers on, and darts out of the room. His voice is still loud and clear from the other side of the apartment, “Ahhh Takano!! Where do you keep your fire extinguisher?! There’s smoke everywhere!!”

    Despite feeling sore, I attempt to pull on some boxers myself. The high of sex quickly wears off as I stand up, and my ass stings ever so slightly. Fuck… No time to take care of anything. I dart to the kitchen to help Onodera.

* * *

   “...Yes, we’ll try to be more careful from now on. Yes… Thank you for everything, have a good one.” I close the door finally and flop down on my couch right next to Ritsu, who had just finished taking a shower. I reached for a cigarette and inhaled its smoke deeply. I can’t believe I almost caught my kitchen on fire over some fucking breakfast ham.

    Ritsu turned to me, his brows furrowed in what looked like concern. “You must be exhausted, maybe you should go take a bath,” he offered. I glanced at him, falling deep for those huge, puppy-like eyes. My sour mood almost completely melted upon contact… almost. I groaned.

    “You think the firemen knew what we were up to?” Onodera’s face became ghost white. “...I’m kidding, sheesh. It doesn’t matter. We’ll never see them again anyway,” ...probably. I rose from my chair and ruffled his hair. “A shower sounds good right about now… You can head out if you need to, no need to wait for me.”

    “Ah, wait- Takano-sa-!” Ritsu grabbed my wrist. His eyes practically sparkled as several emotions flickered in between his “ums” and “I”’s. I couldn’t resist. My lips pressed firmly onto his, savoring the lightly-chapped texture and gentle movements I received back. Begrudgingly, I broke the kiss, smiling gently.

   “I had fun, Ritsu.” We should do this again. Heck, just live with me. I’ll start planning our wedding in the shower. “See ya,” I left for the bathroom, enchanted by the deep blush that aroused from his cheeks as I left.

    I couldn’t help but replay all the motions of this mornings passions over and over again in my head as I finished getting myself off in the shower. Was today even real? I finished cleaning myself up, getting ready to tackle the rest of the day. My stomach growled for food; it must be lunchtime by now? As I stepped out of the bathroom, the burnt smell of ham still lingered in the air… as well as eggs…?

   “Ah, Takano-san, hurry up and put something on, the food is getting cold!” Ritsu called from the kitchen. I walked to the entrance in disbelief. I must’ve been hearing things now… But there he was, in an apron… cooking? “Geez, you were in there for a while, come eat!” He motioned me over to the table and sat down to join me. Two plates were set on the table, each with a stack of slightly burned pancakes, some toast, and a few eggs. I couldn’t help but crack a smile. It was perfect.

    “Ritsu,”

    “Uhm… yes?”

    “Please become my wife.” 

    Onodera glared at me, face crimson in color. “...just eat your eggs.”

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are dumb. And hopelessly in love. Onodera seems like the type to service-top, and I wish he got to top at least once in the series. C'mon sensei, it's 2018, people are switches now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
